


“How ‘bout I ride out with Daryl? Be good for us to spend some time together.”

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, birthday fics, handjobs, prompts, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick decides it's best to deal with Randall as Shane says, and allows his best friend to take the boy out to do what needs to be done. Shane takes Daryl as his wingman to do the deed, and for back up. However, on their way back they get cut off by a herd of walkers and have to spend the night in a very cramped, hunting blind, meaning close quarters as they sleep and an interesting situation to deal with when they wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“How ‘bout I ride out with Daryl? Be good for us to spend some time together.”

“How ‘bout I ride out with Daryl? Be good for us to spend some time together.”

He’d told Rick, because the thing is, they just didn’t have time to stand around doing jack shit anymore. Shane knows he sounds harsh, he knows he’s scaring people, but after the walkers in the barn and Rick’s lack of willingness to do anything about it, he’d have thought the other man would have grown a pair by now. But no. Here they were with some kid in the barn, someone who had tried to shoot Rick himself, and yet everybody else was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Let him live, let him run free to bring his own group down onto their safe haven in the farm.

Honestly, Shane thinks he might be the only one thinking straight anymore. Rick didn’t get it. Rick had just woken up to all this barely a few weeks ago, he hadn’t been there, he hadn’t seen the world fall on its ass. Rick didn’t get to see the police reports of chaos in the streets, he didn’t hear the warnings of thugs grouping together and forming a gang ready to act out every sordid thing the law had forbade them before. Those first few weeks hadn’t just been walkers destroying humanity; the riots had gotten other innocent people killed too.

As humanity lost its senses people had gone down with it, morals were ignored, whatever sense of right and wrong they’d had in the old world just didn’t apply anymore and these people needed to learn that. He’d made his sacrifice already. Killed Otis, not even killed him outright, but left him to suffer, given himself the chance to survive and bring back the equipment Carl needed to survive too. He’d made his choice and these people needed to catch up.

But Rick is still so damned innocent. Still believing the best in people and thinking if they all just hold hands and pray hard enough then they’ll make a brand new community that can survive just because they’re fucking kind. He hadn’t been the one making the hard choices, the one to guide Lori and Carl off through the chaos and out the other side. Heading to Atlanta had been terrifying, because more people meant more threats, even when things had just begun. But now, weeks, months after it had all started, other humans were more frightening than the walkers, simply because they all still had the raw instinct to survive. Shane knows if he’s made the choices he was forced to choose, there are others out there who simply made them for pleasure. Bands of men that had been bad enough before the law of the land had disappeared, but now they had no reason to hide away in the shadows.

No, these people didn’t get it, and if he has to be the one to show them how things are now, then he’ll do it. He’ll ignore Rick’s damned apprehension, ignore Dale’s look of absolute horror, ignore the way the Greenes keep looking at him like he’s the devil himself, and he’ll do what has to be done to keep this group, this place, these people, safe. Because if he didn’t, then nobody else would.

At first he thinks of going out by himself, just letting the kid walk off with him into the woods and taking him by surprise, but even if there hasn’t been many walkers nearby lately, he still doesn’t want to be caught by a herd like the one on the highway. Besides if he went and did that, any trust that Rick still had in him would be lost immediately. If they were going to survive then they’d need to work together, and a lack of trust wasn’t going to ensure that.

It’s the thought of trust that gets him thinking about Daryl in the first place. Shane knows that Daryl is the outlier in their group. The one who was with them simply because he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He certainly didn’t fit in, pure redneck, back of the woods hunter sticking with a bunch of suburban folk like themselves. Daryl was only with them because the other choice was to be alone, but Shane has seen the man during their time together and he knows that he’s not as stuck in his ways as some of the others. Daryl has already killed to survive before, sure it was just animals, but he’d seen the confusion on Daryl’s face when everyone else had first turned their noses up at eating squirrel. The man had had it rough, didn’t flinch in revulsion at the thought of living rough, and seemed to have a similar way of thinking to his own. Do what you had to in order to survive.

Daryl had been the first one he’d offered the shotgun to when it came to clearing out the barn. The first one he’d known would be with him when it came to that choice. Live with dangerous creatures merely yards from their living space, or take out the threat before it becomes a problem? The choice was simple, Daryl had taken up the gun without a second thought and stood by his side as he took down the walkers. Maybe they didn’t agree on everything, but Daryl could understand him, could see where he was coming from and if there was one person that would understand his point with the kid, it was him.

Rick had nodded, glancing back over his still recovering son, watching as Carl had looked up and waved, innocently kicking at a soccer ball as if there was no danger lurking on the outskirts of the farm. Shane knew it wasn’t his place to tell him how to raise his son, but he still didn’t get the ignorance of the group. They just kept acting as if things weren’t different now. When Rick had looked back to him, he knew the answer, even before his best friend had nodded to him with a look of grim acceptance on his face. Shane didn’t want to rub it in, not when Rick clearly wasn’t keen on the plan and could change his mind at any second. He’d simply mentioned taking Daryl with him, waiting for Rick’s nod before heading to the tent Daryl had pitched away from their band of survivors.

Of course the other man had agreed immediately, and before long they were on their way out from the farm, Randall again trussed up in the trunk of the car as Shane had driven them away. The night is beginning to draw in, the edge of winter beginning to make the days shorter, but it’s not a worry for them, Shane knows Daryl’s got his back. He’d gone out pretty far, far enough that the scent of blood wouldn’t be drawing in any stray walkers towards the farm. The car they’d left parked just off the road, a back one that shouldn’t have anybody looking for vehicles on it, and headed off with a sobbing Randall in-between them. The kid was gagged, blindfolded and stumbling between them as they’d dragged him into the woods. At first Shane had been planning on just doing it on the side of the road, but Daryl had mentioned not wanting to draw any walkers onto it, having them wandering through woodland and not on a guided path was safer for everyone in the long run. Thinking back on the highway and the herd they’d encountered, he has to agree, they seemed to stick to the path of least resistance as they congregated, and roads always lead places.

So it’s out into the woods they walk, dragging the kid with them and ignoring the muffled pleads from behind the gag. Shane thinks he should feel disgusted with how easy it is to ignore his begging, but Daryl doesn’t seem affected by it either, in fact the other man just looks set on their task, cold to it, aware that this is the way things worked now and accepting it. They walk a little way into the woodland, until they reach a clearing, just enough space to do the deed without having their sightlines blocked by too many trees.

They get Randall to his knees, the kid seems to crumple as he’s put in the same position as last time, tears soaking the bottom of the blindfold as he sobs. Shane knows he’s desperate, knows he’s begging for one last chance, but they can’t take the risk. He won’t take the risk. There is no fanfare, he doesn’t draw it out and keep the kid on the edge for long. Daryl simply stands beside him, crossbow still out and ready for any walkers as Shane readies his gun. The silencer means they won’t be heard out here, and he doesn’t press it to the back of the kid’s head to give him warning. Instead he simply aims it for the back of his skull, takes a breath and squeezes the trigger once.

The kid dies instantly, body slumping onto the forest floor as blood begins seeping from the wound and onto the surrounding leaves.

Letting out a sigh he hadn’t known he’d been holding, Shane feels the stress of it all leaving his body. All day he’d been tense, trying to convince Rick, trying to get the thick headed people in their group to give in and see how things were now. Being up since the crack of dawn has taken its toll on him, and with the way they all lived on edge all the time now, he finds himself exhausted from it all. Beside him he can see that Daryl is the same, the hunter having been up even before him and out looking for meat for them all.

Rubbing at his eyes he’s careful as he settles his gun back into place at his hip, ignoring the body before them as he turns to Daryl. “Better head home.” He tells him, and Daryl nods, because really, what was there to even say after executing somebody?

The light is dimming in the sky, leaving them breathing out puffs of visible air as the cold of the night settles in. The shadows lengthen as they head back to the car, weaving between the trees together, and trying to keep an eye out for danger. He doesn’t see it, doesn’t notice anything when Daryl grabs at his arm, fingers snagging at his jacket and pulling him to freeze in place. He would ask, but over the past few months he’s learnt sometimes it’s better to stay quiet and wait to see. His night vision is pretty poor, all he can see are the usual shadows of the night, but Daryl is peering in the distance before them, and shaking his head.

Squinting a little Shane tries to see what the other man sees, tries to make out what has made him stop, but all he can see is darkness. Giving a small shrug he tries to convey his lack of understanding, and Daryl seems to be able to read his expression even through the dark. ‘Walkers’ the other man mouths to him and again Shane finds himself peering into the distance to try and make them out.

It’s not easy, all he can see is shadows, the moonlight blocked out by the trees, but after a few moments he can hear the small sounds of walkers moaning. It’s not just one, by the sounds of leaves shuffling, the ground and dirt being scraped over follows, and he has a feeling he’s not going to like the answer when he mouths to Daryl, ‘How many?’

Daryl doesn’t give him a number, doesn’t take his eyes off the threat hidden in the night, but the grip on Shane’s sleeve tightens, tugging on the fabric for Shane to take a step back alongside him. He does so, tries to be quiet like the hunter, but he’s not as well versed, and he finds himself wincing a little at each snap of a twig he hits. Daryl is silent, well practised, continuing a few more steps back with him until the noise of the walkers dims a little in Shane’s ears. If they’re moving away from the threat then Shane feels certain there is more than enough, far too many for them to handle right now with the lack of light working against them. It would be too much of a risk if they couldn’t see, couldn’t keep a track on the numbers or each other. The point of being each other’s back up meant being able to see the other and right now it was difficult to even make out Daryl’s face when he was this close.

Shane takes their retreat as answer enough and when Daryl raises a hand to gesture for him to follow him, Shane does just that. It’s eerie out here so late, when the walkers that were a threat couldn’t even be seen by him. All he was going on was Daryl’s word, relying on the other man for a way out of the situation. He’s pleased he’d brought Daryl along, without him he’d have probably walked his way right into the middle of a herd and gotten himself overwhelmed by them all. They make their way back in the direction of Randall’s body, not quite as far in, but before long Shane is finding it even harder to see. As the night really sets in around them, the inky blankness of night draws in, leaving him deaf to sound of walkers as the nightlife of the woodland awakens. All he can hear is the chirp of bugs, the itch of crickets and the quick shuffle of leaves as they startle something into hiding. Even as close as they are, he can’t really see Daryl anymore, more he can only see the silhouette of him as he tries not to get left behind or lost.

Waving out a hand he snags at the back of the man’s vest, tugging him to a stop before leaning in, grunting a little in pain when their foreheads collide unexpectedly due to his lack of knowledge of the other man’s position. It’s enough proof for him, they can’t carry on like this unless they wanted to get lost, or blindly walk into danger. Daryl doesn’t pull away from him, and though Shane can’t see his face anymore, he’s sure the man doesn’t look too pleased at their situation. “We have to stop.” He hisses, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, but loud enough not to be masked by the sounds of the night around them. “It’s too dark to carry on.” He can’t see Daryl’s answer, but he can feel the shift of a nod, the whisper of the other man’s answer in the air between them. “You didn’t by any chance bring a flashlight?”

Again he feels a shift, the ripple of Daryl’s shoulders beneath his palm as the other man shrugs. “Light would only bring attention to us. Make us a target, for walkers, or worse.” Daryl points out, and Shane has to agree. He hadn’t thought about it, but Daryl is right, any light would just draw walkers to them, bring that herd their way and overwhelm them. Or if Randall’s group were in this area, well he didn’t want think about the kind of people the kid had been describing before. Either way, there was no solution for their problem.

“We can’t get back to the car without hitting that herd you saw.” He mutters, trying to keep his wits about him as well as he can when he was virtually blind. “Any ideas?”

There is another shift beneath his palm, Daryl moves from foot to foot, but before Shane can ask again he’s answering, voice barely a grunt. “Was a deer blind near here.” Daryl tells him, shifting again before taking a step in what Shane assumes is the right direction. He has no idea how Daryl can keep his bearings when the world is this dark, but he’s not going to be questioning the possibility of safety. “It’ll be a tight fit though.” The hunter tells him, but honestly Shane would take anything over being sitting ducks out in the open woodland like this.

He keeps his grip on the back of Daryl’s leather vest, unwilling to lose his guide when he can’t even see where he’s placing his own feet anymore. Daryl leads him, footsteps still quieter than Shane’s even when he’s trying to keep their noise to a minimum. They walk for a while, Shane completely lost as to their direction anymore, when Daryl slows down, bringing them to a stop. All Shane can see is shadows, one part a denser darkness compared to the rest of the forest, but it’s not until he can feel Daryl reach out and actually touch the thick blackness that he realises it’s a wall. He hates this, being blind to the world and losing almost all of his senses because of the darkness, but as soon as he hears the creak of a door opening he’s feeling relieved. At least if they were confined within four walls he wouldn’t have to panic about being caught off guard.

Daryl slips through the doorway first, Shane following behind him, hands out to feel along the wall as he slips past enough for Daryl to close and lock the door behind them. He hears the sounds of a latch slipping into place and that makes it easier to breathe, least the walkers out there would be stumped by that should they happen upon them. Sliding his hand along the wall he tries to mentally map out their hiding place for the night, and gives a grunt of surprise when he finds the opposite wall to the entrance is barely six feet away.

As if he can hear his confusion, Daryl shifts alongside him, still close enough that they’re brushing shoulders. “Told you it’d be a tight fit.” The hunter mutters to him, and Shane supposes that the blind wasn’t really made with comfort in mind.

But it was the best they had, and if it meant he could just stop for a while after the long day, he’d take it eagerly. Shrugging in response he lets his hands continue mapping out the place. No windows, only one now locked door, and from what he can feel on one side, a latched shutter that would be used to fire from during hunting season. Nothing else except bare wooden floorboards beneath his feet. Sighing a little he has to give it credit, at least it was a shelter of some kind for the night.

“It’ll work.” He tells Daryl, not willing to go back out into the inky blackness of the night to search for anything bigger. It would be a bit of a squeeze sure, but desperate times called for desperate measure and all that. “Can’t be out there when we can’t see jack shit, might end up practically falling into a walkers open mouth.” He mutters, determined to make the best out of a difficult situation.

Carefully he works his way down the wall of the hunting blind, easing himself down to the floor until he’s sitting. Feeling for his weapons he makes sure his sidearm and knife aren’t a danger as he begins trying to find a feasible position to get some rest in. It certainly is a bit cramped, the depth of the hide being even less than the width and he knows if he’s going to get any kind of sleep then he’s going to need to lie down fully. Sighing a little he wriggles about, sliding his feet down towards the door and leaning back against the wooden floorboards. Sure it wasn’t going to be the most comfortable night’s sleep he’s ever had, but he’s had worse.

There is movement by his feet, he can feel Daryl shifting his weight from foot to foot and the other man clears his throat before talking, voice still quiet just in case. “I’ll take first watch.” The hunter tells him, and Shane gives a small snort of a laugh in response.

“Watch? Daryl you can’t see shit out there.” He points out, shifting closer to one of the walls beside him to free up some floor space on the other side. There is now point having a watch. Everything was pretty quiet out here, the door was locked and so long as they kept it quiet they could at least get a few hours decent rest. “No point man, we might as well get some shut eye.” Besides, he knows he’s exhausted from the day and he knows before the darkness rolled in Daryl was looking just as shattered. There was no point trying to fight it. Tired minds made mistakes, and he’d be damned if he and Daryl were going to end up walker chow just because they hadn’t slept when they could.

Again Daryl shifts by his feet, still close to the door, still hesitant and Shane swears even if he can’t see shit, he knows Daryl is chewing on his lower lip. It makes him sigh again, because he just knows how bone tired the other man must be, and yet Daryl was always pushing himself harder for them all. He’s seen it when he hunts for hours and hours just to bring something back, just to earn his keep, just to try and justify his place in the group. Maybe he’d been just looking for back up earlier when he’d suggested taking Daryl with him to Rick, but maybe something else could come out of this. He knows the other man isn’t the most friendly of people, but he’d looked for Sophia even when everyone else knew she was pretty much dead already, he’d protected the rest of the group when he and Rick had gone off with Carl. Daryl was trying, and heck maybe he should try a little harder too since it looked like their little group was becoming more permanent.

“Hey,” he begins, voice low and level, trying to make sure he doesn’t sound pissed just because of the situation they’ve found themselves in. “Come on now, I know you’re exhausted after all the shit of today, I am too. We ain’t gonna be any good to anybody if we’re tired.” He explains, reaching up to run a hand over his head, feeling the itch of stubble as his hair starts growing back in. “We’re safe here for the night, and Rick won’t be sending a search party after us, he knows we can handle ourselves out here.” Daryl doesn’t make any move to join him and Shane can almost feel his hesitation in the air between them. “Look man, I meant what I said before, back in Atlanta, I’m trying to be nicer to you from now on. I didn’t just bring you out here because I knew you were the only one who understands how things have to be now.” Thing was, he trusted Daryl to have his back, trusted him to not make a fuss over them having to kill another man to survive, and it had proven the right thing to do since Daryl had gone and steered them clear of the herd earlier on. Running his tongue over his lips, he makes sure to sound sincere, and let Daryl know he’s not teasing or being an asshole, he has a feeling Daryl has dealt with enough of them through his life to be wary. “I brought you out here with me so we could get to know each other better, or at least to make amends for getting you in a chokehold.”

Daryl gives a snort of a laugh, paces a little more in the tiny amount of space free in the blind, and Shane swears he can hear the moment Daryl gives in. Staying on his side of the floor he lets Daryl join him on the ground, the both of them shifting for a while to get themselves settled, elbows nudging at each other’s sides, feet kicking for space until they’re side by side on the floor of the blind and looking up at the darkness that hides the ceiling from them.

There is not enough room. It’s just a fact. They’re barely a few inches short of being too tall for the space they’re in, but two fully grown men on the floor of the blind really don’t have a lot of room to manoeuvre. Shane can feel Daryl’s heat up against him, pressing into his side as they move enough to be relatively comfortable together. He can hear the crossbow being moved down to Daryl’s feet, probably lying across his lower legs, but enough to not be dangerous for them both. There is a moment of awkward silence between them, both of them unsure what to say as they lie there, sides pressed together, staring into nothingness as they come to terms with the situation.

“You’d better not snore.” Daryl finally mutters and Shane can’t help but laugh.

It’s not what he’d expected out of today, but honestly he’s too damned tired to fight it. The day has been long, stressful and even if he was sure he’d made the right choice, it didn’t make killing a man any easier. It’s been piling up on him, causing stress and tension and so now he can actually have a moment to just exist without having to worry about every little thing, it’s actually kind of nice. It’s not perfect, but he’s not exactly complaining about being somewhere safe, able to rest without worry for the minute. They breathe together, he can feel each rise and fall of Daryl’s chest beside him, can feel every little twitch of his body as they lie there together.

He knows that Daryl isn’t the most open of guys, he’s certainly not very talkative about himself, and he’s seen the flinches that happen when someone raises a hand anywhere near him. That tells him more than words ever could. Still, he wants to know him, wants to let him be a real part of their group and not feel like he has to linger on the outskirts in a separate camp from them all. He wants to make sure that Daryl doesn’t feel the need to provide and work to be allowed to stay with them. Their group is becoming closer day by day; the end of the world will do that to you. He just wants to make sure that Daryl knows he’s a part of it.

The other man is still somewhat of a mystery to him. Everybody else he’d had sussed from the get go, but Daryl had taken all his assumptions and turned them on their head. Sure he was a spitfire, acted tough and nasty like his brother, but upon hearing he’d been left behind, Daryl had openly wept in front of them all. It had made Shane think, made him question his own assumptions and actually start to pay attention to the younger man. Thing is, he has to admit, he’s liking what he’s learned so far.

The world is quiet around them, the chirp of cicadas locked outside of their little shelter, leaving them both surrounded by the sound of their own breathing. It’s cold; the chill in the air of the coming winter making their breath mist before them, but the cramped space of the blind isn’t too cold. Shane can feel the warmth of Daryl up against his side, and he knows even if they won’t admit it, it helps fight off the cold. The exhaustion of the day washes through him, from his toes to his fingers, and he knows that right now, even if it is the wooden floor of a hunting blind, he wouldn’t move for the world. His body needs rest, needs to recuperate from the day’s stresses and as he lies there he can feel himself beginning to flag.

Beside him Daryl gives a small sigh, and Shane can feel as all the tension leaves his body when he begins dozing too. He’s the same, body feeling heavy, limbs almost aching as he lies there, letting the warm blanket of sleep take over him.

Despite the circumstances, it’s one of the most comfortable nights sleep he’s ever had. Maybe it’s the sheer tiredness he feels, but the only times he stirs during the night is when something moves against him. The world is too fuzzy for him to care much as he buries closer to the source of warmth beside him. Shane doesn’t bother opening his eyes as he stirs for a moment, body curling around the heat it finds as his hands dive beneath fabric to get warmed up. There is a noise beside him, a grunt or something, but he doesn’t care. During the night he feels his body respond to the stimulus around him, not quite conscious enough to make any connections to make it all make sense, but awake enough to move with it all. So his legs tangle with those next to him, his face buries further into the softness he finds beside him, and his body naturally finds the comfort and physical presence that soothes him back into sleep.

Shane feels first. When consciousness returns to him he doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t move, doesn’t do anything but just exist for a moment. Because right now, he’s perfect. He’s warm, he’s comfortable, his body feels the most wonderful that it ever has and every part of him is sure that if he moves it’ll be the end of it all. Wriggling his toes in his boots, he hums a little as he shifts slightly, just enough to feel where all his body is and how comfortable every inch feels. His legs are entwined with another’s, knotted together in such a way that he knows they’ve been together all night. His hips are pressed flush against someone, his cock is hard as it usually is in the mornings, and seems to have found the perfect, warm spot to press against. Through his chest he can feel someone else’s breathing, the perfectly timed even breathing of someone still deep asleep against him. One of his arms is laid out and he can feel a gentle weight resting on it, while his other arm is curled around someone, hand slid up clothing to rest on warm skin that he can feel the heartbeat beneath. His face is pressed into hair, soft, fine hair that is almost to the point of tickling his nose. It makes him huff a little, shifting enough to bury his face further into it all, to shift his body against his bed partner as his mind slowly begins to drag itself out of sleep.

When he opens his eyes it’s still dark. Not pitch black like it was before, but there’s the faded light of the morning being blocked out by their shelter around him. He’s still far too comfortable to want to move though, and he gives a small murmur of dislike against the idea as he continues to press against the source of warmth in his arms. There is a grunt, a small shift from the other person and very slowly, Shane becomes very aware of what’s happened during the night. It’s not the first time he’s woken up curled around someone else, but before now it’s always been in a bed and after a night of damned good fun. However, as his brain begins to slot all the relevant information into the correct place, he slowly realises that this isn’t the same situation.

Blinking back the fog of confusion, Shane makes sure not to move too much lest he disturb his sleeping partner. Daryl is pressed up against him, slotted right into place against his body as if he was always meant to be there, and thankfully still blissfully unaware of it all in his sleep. He’s had male bed partners before, he’s just fully aware that he and Daryl hadn’t been doing anymore than actually sleeping when he’d laid down earlier. Thing is, he really doesn’t want to move right now, he’s still half in the hazy moment of just waking up, and everything just feels so good, so much better than waking up alone again.

Shifting a little doesn’t make things any better, and Shane has to bite back a moan when Daryl wriggles in his arms enough to press back a little. It gives his cock something to grind against and it’s more than enough to get his body switched to the idea of waking up with an orgasm. The want floods through him, arousal spiking now his dick thinks it’s going to get something from this, and he’s suddenly very aware of exactly how close Daryl is pressed against him. Hissing a little he tries to bite down on it, tries to ignore it like he does most mornings, but the thing is, he’s not exactly turned off by it being Daryl in his arms.

He’s been with guys before, and Daryl isn’t exactly bad looking. Heck the guy was fit, used the crossbow enough to get his arms toned and looking nice, and Shane admits to having looked once or twice when the opportunity arouse. Groaning a little in annoyance he can’t help as his hips give a tiny thrust, just enough to grind his cock against Daryl’s backside and fuck he’s all worked up with nowhere to go. There’s not enough room in the blind for him to roll away, not enough space for him to get up without Daryl waking up and noticing his problem, not enough room for him to take care of it without Daryl feeling it all. He’s stuck right now, his body’s wants overtaking his mind and making him sigh into Daryl’s hair when he feels his cock twitch in want again.

It’s when he slumps a little in annoyance that he notices it. His hand slips a little lower down Daryl’s stomach where it’s resting, palm flat against warm skin, when he feels the rough press of a harsher fabric on the back of his hand. Shane moves carefully, leaning up just enough to peer down over Daryl’s body and let out a small chuckle when he sees that Daryl is just as hard as he is. The other man is sporting quite the tent in the front of his trousers, and even if he’s still asleep, Shane can see that his body is just as aroused as his own. Daryl makes a small sigh in his sleep and Shane dares enough to slip his hand down further, to cup at the front of the other man’s pants and give him something to press against.

The reaction is almost immediate, Daryl’s hips are twitching for more, pressing the other man’s dick into his palm briefly and Shane can’t help but groan a little when Daryl eases back to press against his own erection. It causes him to gasp, makes him want this all the more, and he’s moving before he can even stop to think. It’s not ideal to wrap his fingers around Daryl’s cock through his clothing, but it’s enough for the moment, it’s enough that he can stroke over the other man as he grinds against his rear and when Daryl gives a breathy moan he figures it’s good enough for him too.

It’s intense, the air inside the blind is warm from their breathing through the night, Daryl’s body is warm against his own and thought Shane moves slowly, the thrill of it all is getting to him. He grinds himself against Daryl’s ass, and runs his hand over Daryl’s cock, able to feel every twitch, every jerk of the other man. Right now he knows this is wrong, but it feels too good to stop for a second. Muffling his own noises of pleasure into Daryl’s hair, he can feel when he squirms, when he gives a tiny breathy moan, when Daryl arches into his warm palm unconsciously. Shane knows it’s daring, but every day they survived was daring now, so why not take the chance when he could? He keeps it up for a while, just enjoying the warmth, the slow build of enjoyment between them rising before Daryl shifts a little in his arms.

There is a murmur, a small thrust of hips, and then Daryl is making a small noise of question and Shane knows he’s waking up. He pauses, keeps his hand where it is on Daryl’s crotch, but stops all his movements as he lets the other man catch up to what’s going on. For a moment the only noise is his heavy breathing in the confined space they’re in, Daryl remains in his arms, but he can feel when the lax muscles of being groggy, tense as Daryl awakens fully. He remains how he is, gives Daryl time to think, time to breathe, time to do whatever he needs to do in this situation.

When the other man presses back, grinds himself onto Shane’s cock through their clothing, he’s immediately letting out a groan of enjoyment. Daryl gives a loud pant of enjoyment and Shane can feel the shudder roll through him when he squeezes around the other man’s cock. He doesn’t need more than that to let him know that he can continue.

Shane moves slowly, deliberately as he moves his hand to Daryl’s waistband, fingers catching at it before slipping under, pushing down, moving beneath the fabric of his underwear to firmly grip at his cock. He goes slow, doesn’t want to rush this, doesn’t want to startle Daryl into stopping this by moving too fast, by overwhelming him. Keeping his grip loose, he strokes over his shaft, enjoying the warmth in his palm and loving the way Daryl makes a bitten off moan into the air around them. His own cock is leaking at the sounds he’s making, at the feeling of having someone else’s cock in his hand and making them arch into his touch. It’s been a while, but it’s as good as Shane remembers, the natural hold he takes with his own cock being used on Daryl’s, and he can feel just how hard he is from all this. Groaning himself, he shifts against Daryl’s backside, grinding lightly, just needing some pressure on the head of his dick as he begins jerking the other man off.

Daryl wriggles in his grip, hips twitching every so often to give a tiny thrust into his hand. Shane takes his time, exploring every inch of his cock, moving down to the base and feeling the coarse hair brush his skin, stroking right up to the tip and feeling a few drops of precome smear onto his fingers. He’s breathing hard into Daryl’s ear, enjoying the noises he’s bringing out from the other man, loving the way he arches and shivers at his very touch. But it’s not enough, not when he’s warm, and wanting and Daryl is giving in to it all so easily.

He keeps his hand down Daryl’s pants, lightly stroking over his cock as he moves, shifting back just enough to get some space between them so he can slip his other arm free. Grabbing at Daryl’s shoulder, he yanks him back, still trying to keep up the encouraging rhythm on his dick as he gets Daryl to turn and face him. Shane doesn’t give Daryl time to think, doesn’t want him to have time to think. Right now he just wants to get lost in this, wants to lose himself and drag Daryl down with him so they could both just have a moment of sheer bliss. He moves quickly, now using both hands to yank at Daryl’s belt, to unzip his flies and push underwear and clothing aside so he can get proper access to his cock.

Wrapping his fingers back around the other man’s length, he peeks down to watch as he strokes him, taking in each gasping breath from Daryl’s lips and the way his cock fits so easily in his hand. He’s a decent size, more than enough for Shane to grasp, and he enjoys just rubbing over him for a while to get a feel for what Daryl likes. When he squeezes at the head of his cock, fingers swiping through the gathered precome at the tip to drag it down over his heated flesh, Daryl gives a whimper and reaches up to grab at Shane’s shirt.

“You like that?” He finds himself whispering, voice hoarse this early in the morning, rough as it falls from his lips to get lost between them both.

The other man shivers and gives a tiny noise of need in the back of his throat before answering. “Y-yeah.” Daryl is murmuring, fingers clenching in fabric, legs sliding further apart to give Shane more access to him. There is a flush over his cheeks, the bright red scattered over his skin, to the tips of his ears and the back of his neck. Its mesmerising and Shane squeezes around him again just to see if he can make it deepen in colour.

His own cock is hard as ever, straining against his pants for attention and he can’t neglect it for much longer. Getting to see Daryl like this was hot enough, but getting to feel his hot cock in his grip, slick and leaking just because of him was just making him want more. “Touch me.” He hisses, voice caught between pleading and demanding.

“I…I ain’t never…” Daryl stutters, stumbles over words, glances up at him for a second before shying away. Shane groans impatiently, butting at the other man’s head and slowly his stroking for a moment as he tries to walk Daryl through this. It’s not a surprise that the other man has never touched anyone else’s dick but his own, but right now was not the time to get cold feet.

“Do it.” He growls, voice heavy with need as he uses his free hand to unbutton his own pants, shoving at the fabric of them and his underwear to free his desperate cock. Daryl releases one hand from his shirt, slips it down between them to run the tips of his fingers over the sensitive head of his cock, and Shane is already panting for more. “Yeah, just like that.” He encourages, flustered by the thought of him being Daryl’s one and only gay experience in his life. The thought shouldn’t be so damned hot. “Touch me, touch me like you’d touch yourself.” He instructs and he can feel Daryl nod beside him as he reaches down to grasp him properly.

After the long build up it’s perfect and Shane can’t help but give a low groan of satisfaction as Daryl curls his fingers about his length and gives a firm stroke from root to tip. His cock twitches in appreciation, slick with his own precome like Daryl’s and needing more after being worked up so much. He breathes out a moan, slowly stroking over Daryl, copying the other man’s motions on his cock. Shane knows there is only one goal at the end of this, and he intends to make it a moment they can both enjoy.

Taking control comes naturally for him, and it’s the same right now. Moving his hand he takes a firmer grip of Daryl’s cock, sweeping his hand up and down over the length until he’s got Daryl arching into him at every motion. He can feel Daryl copy him, making the same moves on his cock, hand stuttering a little in the movements sometimes but doing a good enough job to get Shane grunting in pleasure. “Yeah just like that man.” He coaxes, voice gruff, heavy with lust as he continues stroking Daryl’s cock. Swiping a thumb over the tip, he rubs the pad of the digit into the slit of Daryl’s cock, circling the sensitive area and loving the way Daryl bucks into him for more. Slipping his hand up he keeps it at the top couple of inches of Daryl’s cock, rubbing at the head of his dick continuously, feeling the wetness seep to coat his fingers as he moves. Shane can feel Daryl’s body tense, every muscle twitching and letting him know just how much he’s enjoying this.

Already the other man’s breathing is picking up, Daryl’s free hand is tangled in his shirt as his other jerks at Shane’s cock, stuttered motions becoming more and more out of sync as he falls closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck! Shane, I’m close…” Daryl barks to him, teeth grit, face screwed up in pleasure as he buries himself in Shane’s shoulder. It’s as if it’s all too much for him, too intense, too fast and Shane loves being the one to do that to him.

He continues stroking the tip of his cock, the ring of his thumb and forefinger catching over the head of Daryl’s dick and making him quiver against him. Fuck this is hot and though Daryl’s fingers are lost and stumbling over his cock, Shane is getting turned on enough by the sight of the other man losing all of his so tightly wound control. “Yeah you’re gonna come, gonna come Daryl?” He moans, glancing down to watch the other’s cock slip in and out of his grip, red head flushed warm with arousal, slit dripping precome all over him. “Come on, come on man.” He hisses, working his dick quickly, squeezing around the tip, giving as much friction as he can to drive Daryl over the edge.

The other man gives a strangled gasp, every muscle in his body tenses and Shane can only watch with lust as his milky white come seeps from his cock head and onto his fingers. Moaning himself, he continues pumping at Daryl’s length, milking him for every drop, uncaring of the mess catching on their clothing, only caring about the noises of pleasure falling from Daryl’s lips. He can feel Daryl’s fingers tight in his shirt, can almost taste the heavy breathing against his neck and know how good it must have felt.

After a few moments Daryl draws away with a shudder, reaching down to pull Shane’s hand from his now too sensitive cock, still breathing heavily onto the skin of Shane’s neck. He’s still close, still buried into him and Shane can feel his cock pulse at the thought of getting to come soon. Daryl’s fingers are stiff around his dick, caught mid motion into a stop when his own orgasm ripped through him. Shane covers those fingers with his own hand, fingers sticky and wet with Daryl’s come, but only adding to the sensation as he begins stroking over himself. Catching Daryl’s fingers between his own he helps him build back up to the speed he likes, gets him to tighten his grip to the right pressure and lets himself moan lightly at the feeling.

Daryl is still gripping at his shirt, still buried in his neck and probably lost in that post orgasmic crash to reality that sometimes hits. But Shane doesn’t want him to get lost, doesn’t need him to realise what he’s doing and pull away. “Fuck that was hot.” He finds himself muttering, voice gravelly with lust as he strokes over his length with Daryl’s hand beneath his own. “Getting to see you come man, watching you shoot your load, that was hot.” Shane tells him, trying to catch him and drag him away from caring about anything more but this moment.

He can feel Daryl’s fingers twitch around him, can feel the moment he shifts away from burying in his neck, and though Daryl doesn’t look up to meet his face, he’s still there, still back with him and asking with a rough question. “Yeah?” It makes Shane moan a little, makes him thrust into that grip and hiss with pleasure when Daryl squeezes at him.

“Yeah.” He growling, voice practically a rumble in his chest as they both begin stroking his cock properly again. All he can smell is sex, the thick taste of sex is in the air and he’s loving being smothered in it all. “Fuck Daryl, getting to jerk you off was so damned hot, seeing you come man, fuck just thinking about it is making me leak.” He admits, swiping his thumb through the wet precome at the tip of his dick, smearing it over the head before returning to jerk himself properly. Every word seems to be bringing Daryl’s confidence up, and Shane hums in excitement when Daryl reaches down to remove Shane’s hand completely and resume the pace with only his own instead. “Yeah just like that man, ain’t gonna need much more.”

Seeing Daryl come had been just about the hottest thing he’d seen lately. Getting to bring the usually so steady hunter apart with only his own hand was sexy as fuck and right now, getting to have him return the favour, being his first, it was definitely helping him reach that peak. Biting off a moan he lets his hips buck naturally, sliding his cock in and out of Daryl’s grip, wet skin sliding over the sensitive flesh and making his cock throb heavily. Already he can feel that wave rising inside of him, his body bucking as it begins to reach that peak, fucking into Daryl’s tight grip and reaching out to hold onto his hips as he finally breaches it. He comes with a muffled curse, body shuddering through orgasm as his cock coats Daryl’s fingers with his come. Shane gasps and shudders, hips rubbing his cock through Daryl’s tight grip as he pumps himself through it, feeling each squeeze of his balls, each shiver through his muscles as he rides it out.

It leaves him humming out a low moan as he lies back, slumping against the hard floorboards and not caring about anything for just a few seconds. Daryl is beside him, breathing heavily still, panting the same air that Shane is breathing. He knows they can’t have this forever, that in a moment they’ll have to get back to reality and deal with shit, but right now he feels pretty damned near perfect. They remain that way for a while, just slumped on the floor together, pressed up against each other in this too small, too tight blind. It’s far from perfect, but it works.

When Daryl shifts there is a flicker of panic inside of Shane, worried that the other man was going to bolt, going to regret everything and possibly try to take him out with his bow. But then Daryl’s rough hand tugs that red rag from his back pocket and into his view, using it to clean up his fingers before offering it to Shane with a grunt. He accepts silently, wiping at their mixed come, mopping up what he can and trying to get the mess that had gone further afield to their clothing. When he’s done Daryl takes it back, balling it up and shoving it into his back pocket without a word, leaving them in a slightly awkward silence.

Beyond them the sun must be rising more and more, the light inside the blind only coming through cracks between the planks of panelling is getting brighter and Shane thinks maybe they’re in for a decent day. When Daryl moves to get his clothing back in place he does the same, unsure how to lead this all when he’s afraid one wrong word might make the other man bolt. It’s not until they’re getting to their feet, dusting off their clothing and checking their weapons that he dares to open his mouth.

“Hey,” he runs his tongue over his dry lips, swallows to fix his dry throat and tries to catch Daryl’s always averted eyes. “It don’t have to mean anything. Doesn’t have to be anything if you don’t want it to.” He tells the other man, and he’s not sure if Daryl has heard him as the other man reaches out to unlatch the locked door of the blind. Shane waits, unsure what he’s hoping to hear from Daryl as he swings the door open to the outside world, to the real world, breaking the bubble of safety the blind had just held for them both.

Daryl steps out first, shaking his hair from his face and squinting into the sun, hand to his eyes as he scans the area for any danger at all. Shane figures he’s already got his answer, but before he can let out the sigh lodged in his chest, Daryl interrupts his thought.

“Wouldn’t mind if it was somethin’.” The hunter mumbles, avoiding his gaze until he gives a shrug, crossbow slung back over his shoulder as he turns to face Shane, meets his eye for the first time since waking up. “You know, it’s your call.”

And like that, the ball is in his court. Daryl has handed over the control of this back to him and honestly Shane knows he’s made to be in control. So he gives a nod of his head, meets Daryl’s eye and steps out of the blind and out into the real world, right beside him.

“It’s somethin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Mel's birthday, hope you like it!


End file.
